This invention relates to adjustable beds or so called hospital beds in which certain portions of the mattress supporting frame can be raised to various body supporting positions including elevation of the head. Home use of this type of bed has increased substantially during the last decade. Due to the complexity and bulk of the various mechanisms used in the infrastructure of such adjustable beds, they are usually unatractive and onerous.